kamisama_no_iutoorifandomcom-20200214-history
Ushimitsu Kiyoshiro
Ushimitsu Kiyoshiro (丑三 清志郎, Ushimitsu Kiyoshirō) is the deuteragonist of Kamisama no Iutoori Ni, and has grouped with Akashi's team since Harau Haru Harou. He has romantic/protective feelings over Akashi. Personality Similar to Amaya from the first season, Ushimitsu is a violent, intelligent, no holds barred man who will do whatever he can to survive. Introduced as a cutthroat character who had no problems throwing a fellow student into the arms of an oni and killing him, he eventually develops into a more caring, teamwork-oriented player under the influence of Akashi. By the Sand-Taking game he was willing to take risks to boost his teammates and show Akashi how to survive, and by the Seven x Seven Mystery game, became one of Akashi's most powerful allies as well as vital emotional support. As the story progresses, Ushimitsu warms up to those he meets, mostly because they are friends of Akashi, his love interest. He starts to break away from his violent self and starts to become more caring towards others. Ushimitsu is smart, and most of the time, can tell what people are thinking. Hoever, despite being smart, he can be a bit clingy and immature, and it has put Akashi's life in jeopardy, such as in the Sky-High Hopscotch game. In addition, Ushimitsu has an unhealthy obsession for being on the brink of life and death, and is shown to consider it the ultimate bliss. He derives sexual excitement out of facing death, and possibly from witnessing the death of those he doesn't care for. He is shown to have immense physical prowess and fighting abilities, as well as being proficient with a katana. He is even capable of swinging around a helicopter blade as if it were a sword. It is unclear where he learned his fighting skills from. In his schooling days, Ushimitsu was much more quiet and a typical nerd, not smiling often and usually working by himself. In contrast to his current personality, he may have shown some tendency to conform to those around him, showing by how he began practicing smiling so that he would be liked. He loses this meek personality after his best friend Rokute Shinichi's death, gaining a warped vision of the world and forming his violent, self-serving self. Backstory During his schooling days, Ushimitsu was revealed to be have a much scrawnier frame than his current self, and wore glasses, appearing as a typical nerd. He showed a high level of intelligence and possibly engineering skills, as he was seen screwing together a small planetarium in class. Throughout school, he was highly unpopular and disliked by his classmates, given the nickname of "Ushimaggot". He was often physically abused by others in his class, and did not fight back. Ever since he was a child, he never had anyone to call a friend, though it it was all that he wanted. He practiced smiling to appear more friendly to his peers, only for it to backfire as his bullies saw his awkward smile as further reason to belittle him. In the winter of his first year, he first met Rokute Shinichi, a short-term transfer student who would be attending his school for six months. Ushimitsu was bullied for money after school, when his miniature planetarium was found and kicked away into train tracks. While he searched for it in the bushes next to the tracks, Rokute had dangerously skateboarded into the tracks, barely missing being hit by the train and colliding into Ushimitsu instead. He questioned Rokute why he had done such a thing, for the other to respond that he "wanted to feel his heart pound". Rokute then became Ushimitsu's first friend. They played together, with Rokute dragging Ushimitsu into dangerous or adventurous situations, and also encouraging Ushimitsu to put on some muscle (which he took overboard). Rokute eventually reveals to Ushimitsu that he is terminally ill, and is going to die soon. Upon hearing this, Ushimitsu decides to take Rokute to an empty classroom at night and show him the planetarium he had made. He thanks Rokute for finding Ushimitsu and his light, saving him from the darkness. Rokute, filled with emotion at being compared to a star and realizing his own loneliness, cries on Ushimitsu, admitting that he didn't want to die. Rokute passed shortly after, leaving Ushimitsu all alone once again. In the aftermath, Ushimitsu overheard his former bullies speaking badly of Rokute and snapped as a result, starting a fight in which his planetarium was broken. Later staring into the warped version of space his broken planetarium created, Ushimitsu decided that the world too is warped, and resolved to wait until he could find a "star" like Rokute once again. He stopped going to school after this incident, until he was picked up by Nino to take the Kamiculum. Plot Harau Haru Harou Ushimitsu is first introduced in Chapter 6 as a menacing man working by himself. He stops Sein Kami to have him clarify the rules, as he "wants to become a god", and even goes as far as to hold a blade against a student's neck, implying he would kill everyone if the requirements stated he should. He shows an interest in Mochida Rui, asking her to join him because she is beautiful, before she is pulled away by Akashi. He later reappears as Akashi is nearly killed by the Frost Oni, defeating it brutally with only some rope. Learning that Akashi was the one who figured out the rules of the game, he inserts himself into the team, ordering Akashi to gather the rest of the beans so Ushimitsu may execute the oni and therefore become a god as fast as possible. Still, realizing the utility of Ushimitsu as a teammate, Akashi invites him to the team. Though Ushimitsu initially does not show much specific interest in Akashi, he becomes enamored with him when Akashi tricks the leader of Team Gazelle and steals his mamemaki bean. Later, as Akashi misses the Burning Oni when trying to exterminate him, Ushimitsu comes up from behind and catches the bean and helps to exterminate it. He then confesses his forming love for Akashi, effectively weirding him out. From this point on, his attitude changes, becoming less self-serving and instead becoming supportive of Akashi. He works with the team, carving out holes in the walls in order to catch and exterminate the last Tiny Oni. With the destruction of the final oni, Ushimitsu becomes one of the survivors of the first round. Christmas Presents When the three-faced Santa first brings the presents, Ushimitsu immediately chooses Cat's Cradle, solely for its low survival rate (1/3, as opposed to 1/2 for Musical Chairs and 3/4 for Sand-Taking). Later that night, he watches down on Akashi and Rui sitting together on the bench in the school yard, completely naked with an equally naked Moemi behind him. He declares "Love is over", as Moemi asks him to go for another round. The next morning, he appears with a Sand-Taking ticket instead, having seen Akashi and Rui choose that game and wanting to be in the same game as Akashi. Sand-Taking When the game begins, he is sorted into the North Mountain team. For the first part, he plays a passive role, allowing Kiriya Jinbei to use his skills to measure out the perfect amount of sand every turn. However, after Kiriya accidentally takes too little and dies, and Mizaru begins to destroy everyone's mountains, Ushimitsu volunteers to take sand the next turn. When he goes up to take sand, he abruptly declares his love for Akashi, tearing apart his team's sand mountain and madly declaring that together, they should grab hold of victory. He takes an astronomical 2798 grams of sand from his team's mountain, and is immediately benched, banned from volunteering again. In reality, Ushimitsu had taken so much sand in order to instill a feeling of tension in his team, forcing the remaining surviving members to band together and work better by scapegoating himself, as well as to hint to Akashi to take some sand in his hand and sit out until the final round of the game to ensure victory for their teams. In the final round, Ushimitsu volunteers once again, the team allowing him to do so as they believe he will do the "Zero Connect". However, at the same timing of Akashi, Ushimitsu opens his hand and reveals some sand he had grabbed in his earlier gambit, dropping it to the floor. This sand counts, allowing North Mountain to pass without needing to performing the Zero Connect. A step ahead of Akashi, Ushimitsu had held at least 100 grams of sand in each of his hands, and explains how they cheated the system while spelling out "AKASHI" surrounded in a heart with the sand in his hand. Though Mizaru overhears them admitting to cheating after their victory, he allows them to pass, stating that "What goes unseen cannot be punished". With this, Ushimitsu survives the Sand-Taking game, moving onto the next round. 7 x 7 Mysteries For the next game, Ushimitsu is paired with the survivors of the Sand-Taking game, totaling 12 in their team. He comments that the girls in their team are cute when they change into their new outfits. He spends his initial downtime in the game testing out the katana weapon provided, as well as meditating in his room. Kobushi (Rock Paper Scissors) Ushimitsu then proceeded to take the final test to become a Kamis Jr. given by Sein Kami, which was a standard rock, scissors, paper game with ascension to Kamis Jr. as the victory reward, and death as the penalty of loss. Ushimitsu was chosen to go at the very end of the 22 survivors, after Akashi. Though he mostly observes silently, Ushimitsu shows that he now respects not only Akashi, but the other teammates he has worked with, as he sheds tears when Hara Kai loses his match gracefully with a tearful grin. He does shed a few more tears as Moemi loses her match as well, saying "Love is over" once again, implying that he may have genuinely liked Moemi as well. Conversely, he reacts negatively when Shimura chickens out of his resolve to be as brave as Tsuge in death. When it is his own turn to play, he requests that Akashi stay by his side to watch as audience. Ushimitsu faces off against Sein Kami, preparing to play rock, paper, scissors. He plays paper against Kami's rock and wins. He falls abruptly down to his knees, silent, worrying Akashi. However, when Akashi tries to shake him, Ushimitsu abruptly begins begging Kami to play the game one more time despite the fact that he would be nulling his win if he did so, solely because he realized the sensation of being on the threshold of life or death himself was pure ecstasy for himself. Fortunately, Akashi manages to forcibly pull him out of this state by grabbing his privates, bringing his focus back to reality and on Akashi. Realizing that he wants to live in order to watch Akashi's light some more, Ushimitsu accepts his victory and ascends to become the 8th member of Kamis Jr. Demon Extermination Ushimitsu is the first to return back to the Kamis Jr. share-house after grabbing his "most precious belonging", which is a skateboard with "SIX HANDS" written across the bottom. After Sein Kami announces the Demon Extermination task and explains the concept of their new Tomfoolery skills, Ushimitsu is sorted into the Momotarou Team alongside Shimura, Mitsukuni, and Natsumegu. Immediately after entering the gates, the team is attacked by Momotarou and his animal companions and driven into the forest. While Mitsukuni and Shimura are cornered by Dash Hound, Ushimitsu intervenes and gets into a one-on-one fight with the dog demon. He initially appears to have the upper hand in fighting the Dash Hound in hand-to-hand combat, nearly tearing off its lower jaw with his bare hands; however, to his surprise, Dash Hound sprouts two more heads which bite into Ushimitsu and injure him severely. Realizing he is at a disadvantage, he attempts to run away but is too slow for Dash Hound. As he attempts to run, Ushimitsu realizes that he may really die in that moment, a revelation which causes him to smile hugely to himself, become sexually aroused, and proclaim "I'm so royally screwed!". Fortunately, in that moment he triggers his Tomfoolery skill for the first time, hurtling both himself and Dash Hound into a projection of outer space. He introduces Dash Hound to the three brightest stars in his system, representing Rokute Shinichi, Akashi Yasuto, and Ushimitsu Kiyoshiro himself; he then blasts a powerful beam from the stars to annihilate Dash Hound. After this, he wakes up on the test grounds. He wonders if it is a dream, but upon seeing Dash Hound's mutilated body, he realizes that what happened was real. Later that night, when the teams together are discussing Tomfoolery, Ushimitsu concludes that his Tomfoolery was triggered by an erection, paired with the phrase "I'm so royally screwed". Shadow-Stepping Sky-High Hopscotch Portrait of Hell: the Amanojaku Labyrinth As Ushimitsu was forcibly returned to Amaya's shadow, he exited it as Amaya and Takahata Shun were falling from the sky after the explosion they caused during Undoukai. Seeing that the two were still alive, and knowing that Shun's shadow was connected to Akashi, Ushimitsu activated his Tomfoolery to save the two of them, flying through the streets of Tokyo to take them to a hospital. Realizing that he could not enter Shun's shadow, Ushimitsu instead decided to directly enter the massive game that was forming over the sky of Tokyo, taking Amaya and Shun with them once they were healed enough to walk. Three Kingdoms Cops and Robbers Judgment Old Maid At the end of Three Kingdoms: Cops and Robbers, he is chosen as one of the last 13 survivors to continue to the final game, Judgment Old Maid. Throughout the game, he plays rather passively until he learns of the existence of a "Kiss Card", which requires the player who took the card to kiss the player they took the card from. From this point on, he largely acts as a petulant child who demands Akashi let him take the card so they can kiss. Akashi uses Ushimitsu's attitude to his favor, eventually caving and passing the card to Ushimitsu and kissing him. However, in reality, the card Akashi passed onto Ushimitsu was the "Bomb Card" which Akashi instructed to pretend was the Kiss Card; by doing so, they were able to trick Male-Female into taking the card as its count reached zero, killing him. In the end, Ushimitsu, Akashi, and Lily are the final three players left. Lily forces Akashi to win the game and ascend to godhood, and intended on giving his life so that Ushimitsu may do the same; however, Ushimitsu convinced Lily to keep fighting, as he believed that if there was any small part in Lily's heart that had the desire to live, he should pursue it. Ultimately, Ushimitsu won, presumably leaving Lily with the joker and therefore death, but in a fair game. He then ascended to godhood as well, meeting with Akashi once again. Dice In the realm of gods, Amaya Takeru refuses to acknowledge the existence of three gods, while Ushimitsu and Akashi refuse to allow Amaya to continue as a god of destruction. To this, Amaya fashions his first and last game, Dice, and challenges the both of them to a final fight to determine who is most worthy of becoming a god. Ushimitsu, together with Akashi, beat the memories out of all persons known to Amaya out of his mind. Ushimitsu himself is beaten a fair number of times as the battle progresses. As he runs out of memories, he intervenes in an attack from Amaya intended for Akashi, afraid that Akashi may forget him; with this blow, he loses his memories of Rokute, and nearly loses the will to fight. However, his desire to hold onto the memories of Akashi keep him fighting, and eventually beat Amaya in a hollow victory as Amaya beats out his final memories himself rather than let Akashi kill him. Akashi, on the other hand, having lost all of his memories related to his acquaintances, loved ones, and even himself, dies of physical exhaustion. Ushimitsu, as the lone standing survivor, is declared to be the winner and the one true god. Acid Mana, congratulating Ushimitsu on his new status, asks him what he would like to do. Without hesitation, Ushimitsu makes up his mind, and chooses to rewind the world to the time before the start of Daruma ga Koronda. He chooses to continue on the world and play out the events exactly the same, becoming the new gamemaster in the stead of Kaminokouji Kamimaro, restarting the games so that he may see Akashi's personality develop once again from the start. He decides that he will fulfill the role of god for now and wait for Akashi to come and kill him, as he "saw a light that was better fit to be god". Gallery ushimitu_catch.png|Ushimitsu catching an oni. hes_his_target_for_shadow_stepping.png|Ushimitsu locating his target for Shadow Stepping smiling_ushi.png|Ushimitsu practicing smiling at school ushimitu_2798.png|Ushimitsu mauling apart the mountain for 2798 grams in Sand Dredging usimitu_graduation.png|Ushimitsu graduates by winning Judgment Old Maid Reunited men.png|Ushimitsu meeting Akashi again after graduation Ushimitu_god_power.png|Using his "God's Power," Ushimitsu stops Akashi and Amaya from fighting Category:Second season Category:Characters participating in the games Category:Character Category:Sand-dredging Category:Alive Category:Male